Leviathan
Leviathan, also called Evil God-beastDevil May Cry 3: Dante's Awakening','' Boss Room- Mission 18 "''Evil God-beast Reborn", is a colossal flying whale-like monster that Dante encounters in Devil May Cry 3: Dante's Awakening. It swallows Dante at the beginning of Mission 8: A renewed fear, and he must fight his way out from its insides. In the HD Collection, the player will achieve the award "Inside Out" for defeating it. Description The exterior of the Leviathan appears as a hybrid of a whale and an eel. It takes on three tail fins in the back and facial features similar to a baleen whale with dozens of sharp teeth and an eye capable of being bypassed when its prey utilizes a sharp enough tool, like Dante's Rebellion. Its body is noticeably long. In the internal part of its body, the Leviathan is comprised of abnormal systems, much like a demon is deformed. Its intestines are very enormous, and each part of the entrance way has two Gigapedes, with several demons appearing in the other areas, each intestine is linked to its stomach. Its stomach is filled with debris and its fibers grow over it and create a landscape that can be traveled around the large mounds, it has sections guarded by vulnerable "horned pustules" that must be destroyed in order to progress to its intestines. In its Retina possesses the "Ignus Fatuus" which is covered in flesh at the center, there are also parts of brain matter seen at the walls but only one eye shows the outside world. Near the area of its Heart, there is a wall where the said item can be placed, allowing passage to the three component parts of Leviathan's heart. The Hell Envies themselves appear in five groups. Story Leviathan is a biological weapon created by the Devil-King.'''''Devil May Cry 3: Dante's Awakening, Character File — Leviathan: "A biological weapon of sorts created by the Devil-king. It, like the tower, was sealed away by Sparda but freed by someone as of late. Its body is a gateway to the hell of jealousy." Its body is a gateway to the Hell of Envy, and the souls of those sent to Hell for jealousy are its power source.Devil May Cry 3: Dante's Awakening, Item File — Ignis Fatuus: "Souls of those sent to hell for the sin of envy. They are Leviathan's energy source." Sparda sealed it away along with Temen-ni-gru, but it is released by Vergil and Arkham. Leviathan swallows Dante as he is running down the tower after awakening his Devil Trigger, and Dante wanders throughout its entire body until he slays the beast's heart, causing it to die and fall onto the Subterranean Garden. Dante then escapes out of its eye. Strategy When you make it to Leviathan's heart, you have to hit at least one of its lungs until it shrinks back to open the heart's armor, then hit the heart as much as you can. The left lung will absorb Red Orbs dropped by the minions, while its right lung will drain Dante's Devil Trigger gauge and any dropped White Orbs. If any Green Orbs drop, the lungs can absorb those as well in order to heal. Hitting the right lung is recommended as it is not writhing as the left so it takes all of your hits. Dodge the heart's attacks and the minions and repeat. You can use the minions as shield for the heart's electric spheres and the double laser. Heart of Leviathan is weak to Agni & Rudra's attacks. A good strategy is to hit both lungs until they are severely damaged. When the demons approach you, jump away and attack the second lung, then finish off the one lung, attack the heart and when it closes again, finish the second lung. That way you have more time to attack the heart, because you may finish the second lung with firearms and as such, stay close to the heart. Also, bear in mind that the left lung (red) is using the orbs it captures to power the red lasers attack while the right lung (blue) powers the blue homing spheres attack with the magic power it drains from Dante. If you focus your attacks on a single lung, you will relieve yourself of that attack. However, if the Hell envies are killed, the Left lung will capture the orbs and power the laser attack anyway. Background Leviathan is a water-dwelling creature mentioned in the Old Testament, described as a gigantic creature that cannot be killed by man, but at the end of time, God will kill it and the Behemoth, and its flesh will be served to the righteous at a banquet in a tent made from its skin. Scholars largely believe the extended description in Job 41:1-34 is a bronze-age account of a Nile Crocodile, with some embellishments such as the ability to breathe fire. Leviathan's role as a gateway to the Hell of Envy also references the concept of the Hellmouth. Trivia *During the design concept of the Leviathan, Daigo Ikeno was told to make a whale, but he instead wanted it to it look more like a dragon instead. The design of the whale stayed however.Devil May Cry: 3142 Graphic Arts. p.030I was told to make a whale. I would've liked to make its body longer and thinner, like a dragon, but... nope. It's a whale. (Ikeno) Gallery DMC3 Leviathan's Heartcore (Sealed).jpg|Leviathan's Heartcore (Sealed) DMC3 Leviathan's Heartcore (Opened).jpg|DMC3 Leviathan's Heartcore (Opened) References ;excerpts ;references es:Leviatán Category:Demons Category:Deceased Category:Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Devil May Cry 3 Category:Devil May Cry 3 Bosses Category:Devil May Cry 3 characters Category:Devil May Cry 3 locations